Adicta al café
by Ducks and Coffee
Summary: ¿Quién se enamoraría de una nerd? Protestaba consigo misma la cafémaniaca, pues cierta chica de cabellos rubios ni siquiera se enteraba de su existencia. O al menos es lo que ella creería antes de estar sujeta ante una situación que ni siquiera ella esperaría que fuera a terminar de una inquieta manera. ¡Ahhh, cuánta presión! [AU!NanoFate] [Romance & ligero Angst] [Plus HayaCarim]
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de MGLN/MSLN. Solamente la historia me pertenece._

* * *

 ** _Prólogo._**

* * *

—Hasta un pingüino puede lograrse enamorar de un cartel. ¿Sabes?

—Sólo que ella no es un pingüino y ni yo un cartel. —Murmuró deprimida aquella joven recargada en el ventanal; quién pasaba sus cabellos cafés con ayuda de su mano derecha detrás de su oreja, pues el viento comenzaba a alborotar los mismos de manera irritante sobre su rostro.

—¿Y te vas a quedar así? El pequeño le hizo hasta un ritual de apareamiento a un personaje 2D y tú no lo logras con alguien real. —Bufó la rubia, la cuál posaba cruzada de piernas en la comodidad de la cama.

La castaña de inmediato sintió un tic nervioso en su párpado izquierdo por la idea de lanzar gritos guturales dedicados a su amada para que de una vez por todas le hiciera caso, casi instantáneamente cerró los ojos con el cubetazo de verdad fría del que estaba siendo condenada sin piedad.

—No es tan sencillo Carim... —Al fin de unos segundos pudo dar sonido a aquellas palabras.

—¿Por qué? —Volvió a insistir casi molesta. La chica se levantó, y tras un suspiro declaró: —¿Quién se enamoraría de una nerd? —La rubia arrugó la nariz mientras miraba a su amiga hundirse en la taza de café en la que apenas se había servido con desesperación. Sin duda parecía ser un tema de mucha tensión para ella. Pequeñas gotas lograban desbordarse de sus labios, ni siquiera le importaba beber bien.

—Muchas personas, Nanoha. —Dijo al fin que la castaña había abandonado la taza.

El aroma a café espresso invadía la habitación, no era cosa de sólo esa noche. Siempre abundaba, pues era uno de los favoritos de la cobriza.

Las 24 horas del día, de los 7 días de la semana; Siempre necesitaba de café, era cómo si se tratase de su combustible de vida. Desde pequeña fue así, sus padres poseían una famosa cafetería en la ciudad y cómo la hija menor, fue la más fácil de ser manipulada ante las pruebas de cada distinto sabor de café, cada tipo de grano. No parecía estar en contra de ello tampoco, siempre lo disfrutó y terminó convirtiéndose en una casi experta al sabor del café. Cómo toda adicción, tiene sus efectos negativos, cómo los tics nerviosos, rápida tensión, ansiedad. Con el paso de los años pudo aprender a "controlar" parte de esos efectos, volviéndose a lo que es ahora. Carim salió de sus pensamientos ante los casi gritos de queja que provenían de Nanoha.

—¿¡Muchas personas?! ¡Yo sólo busco la atención de una! ¿Para qué quiero muchas personas? —Discutía independientemente de que si ella la escuchara o no.

La rubia rió para confusión de la castaña. —¿Por qué te preocupas? Apuesto que le sería el mejor placer de todos conocerte, a pesar de que seas una adicta al café.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _¡El capítulo 1 se sube en breves!_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de MGLN/MSLN. Solamente la historia me pertenece._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo I._**

* * *

Verano, uno de las estaciones perfectas para estar con toda la relajación de las vacaciones. Gastando el tiempo de cualquier manera posible, ya sea mirando series, saliendo de viaje, ocuparse en el negocio de mis padres... ¡Pero no! Tendrían que haberme desgraciado cada día de mi bendito descanso tras haberme matado sabe cuántos meses estudiando, para ahora terminar en un aburrido campamento.

Al menos conseguiría algunos puntos de asistencia para mis materias. ¡Pero ni siquiera era obligatorio! Es tan injusto que tus padres se estén deshaciendo de ti de tal manera que hasta pasar las vacaciones con la Abuela era mejor opción, creo.

Mi única esperanza aquí era Carim, quién dudo que haya venido obligada, sus padres no son de forzarla a hacer algo que no le parezca. Tch, ojalá mis padres aprendieran un poco de ellos.

Cuando al fin llegamos al campamento, bajamos nuestras cosas y escuchamos las indicaciones de la Guardia. Su voz estaba media ronca, quizá se deba a las bajas temperaturas que en ocasiones invadían el bosque.

—Bien, chicas. Bienvenidas sean a Wood Camp, se les entregará un mapa dónde tendrán marcado las zonas del campamento, así como las áreas no permitidas, jamás salgan de la línea roja o serán gravemente sancionadas. Cualquier queja pueden presentarlas a sus superiores- —Blah, blah, blah. Nanoha dejó de poner atención y sacó su termo de café.

Durante todo el viaje no había bebido ni una gota, ya era algo de urgencia. Con un poco de desesperación bebía de este, hasta que Carim le obligó cesar. —Hey, Nanoha. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —La cobriza pensaba mientras cerraba la tapa del termo.

—¿Qué tal si vamos primero a dejar nuestras cosas? Ambas asintieron ante algo obvio y después de haber tomado todo su equipaje, caminaron directo al área de cabañas.

Desde un principio ya tenían asignadas sus lugares, por lo que no fue tan difícil llegar a la suya. Al subir las escaleras rechinaban con el más mínimo peso que tuvieran encima, lo rústico del lugar hasta se percibía en el aire. Al entrar notaron que las demás ya se habían adelantado en dejar sus cosas, ocuparon los últimos lugares sin problemas y comenzaron a desempacar.

Casi al instante Nanoha comenzó a sacar grandes bolsas de café que iban directo al cajón, Carim alzó una ceja, asombrada por la exagerada cantidad de café que había traído.

—¿En serio es necesario todo eso?

—Lo mínimo para sobrevivir a este tonto verano. —Protestó con un mohín en los labios.

¿Mínimo?, se preguntó Carim. Dios, esta chica en verdad necesita ayuda. De pronto unos tics atacaron de manera efímera el párpado de la cobriza, esta lo ocultó rápidamente con su mano. Algo que inmediatamente llamó la atención de la rubia.

—Nanoha, ¿has venido alguna vez a un campamento?

Ella giró su cabeza a otra dirección. —No... ¡Sí! C-con mis padres, será casi igual, ¿no? —Miraba para todos lados excepto en dónde se encontraba Carim, ella suspiró acomplejada.

—Espero que así sea, las chicas del grupo Numeri también vinieron.

Una olla que sujetaba la castaña cayó justo en sus pies. El dolor le obligó a tirarse a la cama, rodando en esta mientras lloraba.

—¡¿Por qué demonios traes una olla a un campamento?! —Exclamó confundida.

—¡Aaah, maldición! ¡De dónde crees que voy a sacar agua caliente!

—¡Idiota, el campamento ya cuenta con ollas!

—¡Yo qué iba a sabeeer! —Los gritos de agonía podían escucharse fuera de la cabaña, se debía agradecer que por el momento no parecía había nadie cerca.

Al fin de media hora, ambas salieron de la cabaña, una de entre ellas particularmente cojeando por el dolor que sentía en sus dedos del pie.

—¿Podrías ser menos exagerada? —Demandó Carim fastidiada.

—Ojalá pudiera transmitirte el dolor de sentir el metal en tus dedos. —Suspiró abatida. —Cambiando de tema. ¿En verdad ellas están aquí? Jesús, me van a matar...

—No lo creo, sólo no te separes de mí.

Carim sonrió, la castaña se tranquilizaba un poco por esto, pero sus tics aún se mostraban presentes.

—Me pregunto cómo es que la hija de la directora es mi mejor amiga. —Rió nerviosamente.

—Lo dices cómo si no hubiésemos pasado por nada de pequeñas. —Algo de falsa indignación no hacía daño, Nanoha sólo sonrió. Esperaba algo más, pero era suficiente.

* * *

8:34 de la mañana, del siguiente día. Las melodías reproducidas por altavoces repartidos por todo el campamento fueron suficientes como para despertar a todas las alumnas. Poco a poco, las cabañas eran abandonadas, mientras que el comedor era acaparado por las estudiantes.

Un bostezo salió de la cobriza quién a penas duras tocaba su almuerzo. Simplemente se dedicaba a dar pequeños sorbos a su termo de café. Carim notaba cansancio en ella, cómo si en la noche anterior se la fuera pasado terrible.

—Mhmm... ¿Nanoha, ¿cómo dormiste anoche? —Cuestionó sin abandonar el pan de su mano.

—Horrible. —Respondió frotando sus ojos con sus manos por unos segundos. —Extrañé demasiado mi cama, esta vez era cómo dormir encima de una roca.

—Después de todo no acostumbras a venir a este tipo de lugares. —Agregó la rubia lamentando el estado de su amiga.

Buscando la manera de animarla, comenzó a idear los planes de este día. —Deberíamos visitar la laguna, no queda tan lejos y es un lugar permitido. Está... Ehmm, está por... —Carim divagaba mientras buscaba su mapa, palpaba por todas partes, sin embargo, jamás lo encontró. Tras haberse rendido, chasqueó la lengua. —Demonios, parece que olvidé el mapa en la cabaña, ¿me acompañas a ir por ella o te quedas?

Nanoha suspiró y negó con una ligera sonrisa. —Ando algo cansada, mejor ve sin mí.

—Bien, no tardo nada. Sólo no te muevas de aquí. —Devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Al desaparecer la figura de la rubia, de la misma forma desvaneció la sonrisa de Nanoha, su rostro cambió a una que reflejaba su inseguridad actual. Sentía que los nervios de la soledad repentina le carcomían, no duró nada en volver a beber del termo, con sus manos temblorosas sosteniendo éste. Los murmureos y risas de las alumnas también presentes en el lugar le molestaban, sí. Pero era mejor que encontrarse con cierta voz.

—¿Qué hay Nanoha? —Esa repentina y tan indeseable voz que inundó la cabeza de Nanoha, causándole una fuerte tos, misma que le obligó alejarse del termo.

Su mirada rápidamente encontró ese rostro que le causaba miedo. Esta sonreía mientras le daba ligeras palmadas en su espalda, cada palmada era un escalofrío para ella.

—Parece que no esperabas verme aquí, ¿o sí? —Se burló irónicamente.

—¿Qué quieres Quattro? —susurró, apenas trataba de recuperar su aliento.

—Sólo vine a saludarte, y... Quizás invitarte a un pequeño paseo.

La chica de lentes sonrió, pero Nanoha negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—N-no, debo esperar a Carim.

—Ah, ¿no? —Cuestionó ensanchando su sonrisa, 3 chicas más se hicieron presentes detrás de Nanoha. La situación no tenía ninguna salida, por lo que la castaña asintió débilmente sin decir nada. —Eso pensé.

Nanoha, Quattro y su grupo de amigas comenzaron a alejarse de los comedores, justo antes de que llegara Carim y encontrara vacío el lugar dónde se suponía que la cafémaniaca esperaría.

Tch, ¿dónde se habrá metido? Se preguntaba Carim confundida.

* * *

—¿Por qué tienes que estar siempre al lado de Carim? —Preguntaba molesta Quattro mientras caminaba. —Sólo es una zorra niña de mami. Además, ¡siempre se interpone entre la diversión!

Nanoha permanecía callada, temblaba por la ansiedad contenida en ese momento, no tenía la remota idea de cómo salir de tal problema. Sólo quedaba seguir caminando, pisando las secas hojas que yacían en el suelo. El camino fue un poco largo y cuando fue momento de detenerse, se toparon con una cinta amarilla, poniendo fin a su paso.

—En fin, hemos llegado.

Nanoha miró la cinta y así mismo el ambiente oscuro que daba frente ella.

—¿El límite? —Preguntó Nanoha atemorizada.

—Así es, justo el que vamos a cruzar para seguir con nuestro agradable paso. —Quattro tomó el brazo de Nanoha, queriendo obligarla a seguirla.

—¡No, no podemos! —La castaña forcejeó en su contra al instante. —Seremos gravemente castigadas.

Quattro rió tras ver la asustada mirada de Nanoha. Nadie le decía que no poder hacer. Quattro siguió por sí misma, pero cómo si de una orden muda fuera, tomaron fuertemente a Nanoha de ambos brazos para forzarla a cruzar la cinta. Trataba resistirse usando la fuerza de sus piernas, pero ellas la superaban por mucho, cualquier movimiento en su contra era sólo un desperdicio de energía. No se alejaron tanto del límite, pero la tensión que jugaba con la mente de Nanoha le hacía ver lo contrario.

—¡Se los suplico, haré cualquier cosa pero déjenme volver!

Las chicas la apegaron al tronco de uno de los muchos y altos pinos que habían en el lugar. La cobriza ya se encontraba débil como para impedirlo.

—¿Qué dice nuestra pequeña oruga? —Dijo entre risas una pelirroja del grupo. Sacó de sus espaldas un rollo de plástico adhesivo, dicha cosa con la cuál comenzaron a enrollar a vulnerable chica alrededor del tronco.

Las risas burlescas se hacían presentes en todo momento. Luego de unos minutos la cobriza ya estaba fuertemente apegada al pino, cubierta de platico desde su boca hasta sus pies. Parecía dar la apariencia a un capullo de mariposa.

—¡Estoy tan orgullosa, chicas! —Quattro fingió sacarse una lágrima mientras sonreía contemplando su creación. —Nuestra oruga ya está en su metamorfosis, esperemos que ojalá... —Guardó silencio y miró fijamente a esos ojos azulados que reflejaban tanta miseria. —Se vuelva una mariposa digna de belleza.

Las lágrimas salían amargamente de sus ojos, sintiendo fuertemente la impotencia de poder hacer algo para huir, no tener a nadie que le ayudara en ese momento. Quattro al verla llorar, disgustada chasqueó la lengua.

—Carajo, ya está lloriqueando. Yo me voy. —Le dio la espalda a la cobriza y comenzó a caminar de regreso al campamento. Todo el grupo comenzó a seguirla, murmurando entre risas.

Nanoha totalmente aterrada se agitaba de su mismo lugar, con la esperanza de aflojar el plástico. Nunca lo lograría. Estaba muy firmemente ajustado, lo único que hacía era lastimarse a sí misma. Ahora se encontraba totalmente sola y expuesta.

* * *

Una melodía de trompetas militar inundó mis oídos, era la forma en que nos hacían despertar. Me levanté con un ligero dolor de espalda, las camas eran realmente incómodas. Era mi castigo por querer venir, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de esos puntos extra para las materias. Sé que serían un buen salvavidas para cualquier percance.

—¡Este campamento debería tener mejores condiciones para sus huéspedes, dormimos en rocas! —Escuchó venir de una malhumorada castaña.

—Si no fueras tan mala en matemáticas no estarías acá. —Dijo la rubia mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

—¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! ¡Hay que estar loca para venir a este lugar por gusto!

Seguía gritando, al menos ya estaba acostumbrada con la actitud de su mejor amiga.

—No es por gusto, quiero asegurarme de no tener problemas en alguna materia.

—Tsk, lo que te pierdes por ser taaan aburrida. —La castaña no decía nada en serio, sólo por fastidiar y porque le encantaba quejarse de cualquier cosa que no le gustaba. La chica lo sabía bien por lo que sólo le respondió levantando su dedo intermedio hacia ella. Por parte de la castaña, igual estaba acostumbrada a recibir esa seña vulgar proveniente de la pelirrubia.

—En fin, Hayate. Alcancemos a las demás. —Dijo ya lista, refiriéndose a sus otras amigas.

—Bien... —Asintió la mencionada, rodando los ojos con flojera. Ambas salieron y siguieron un sendero que daba directo a los comedores.

Mientras caminaban, la castaña soltó unas risas. —Fate, ¿recuerdas cuándo ayer se escucharon unos gritos por acá?

—Sí, me pregunto qué habría pasado. —Llevo su palma a su mentón recordando lo acontecido.

Hayate alzó sus hombros despreocupada, cosa que imitó Fate. Ambas no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado, y también no era algo de que entrometerse.

La brisa se sacudía con poca fuerza, algunas hojas eran sacudidas y forzadas a desprenderse de los árboles, pinos y arbustos. Fate apreciaba cada una de esas cosas, la caminata la disfrutaba en silencio. Fue cuestión de minutos para que llegaran a los comedores, la cabaña era demasiado grande, lo suficiente como para incluso dar lugar a la cocina.

Se miraba a todas gozar del cálido ambiente e igual de sus alimentos. La mayoría platicaba entre sí, por lo que los murmureos y en ocasiones algunas risas daban sonido al lugar. Ambas fueron a recoger su desayuno y entre las mesas miraron un brazo en lo alto agitarse.

—¡Hey, chicas! ¡Estamos aquí! —Una chica de cabellos azulados gritaba lo suficiente alto cómo para destacar entre los murmureos.

Ambas caminaron hacia la mesa de aquella chica, estaba acompañada por otra, quién revisaba su celular con enojo.

—Maldición, en este lugar no hay nada de señal. —Deslizaba con algo de desesperación su dedo entre las opciones del móvil.

—¿Sigues intentando, Teana? Ya te dijimos que estamos en un bosque alejado de la ciudad. —Le repitió Fate con una ceja alzada, la necedad era una de las cosas que caracterizaba a aquella pelinaranja. Ella dejó el celular en la mesa, rindiéndose por aquel momento. La chica de cabellos azulados suspiró con algo de preocupación.

—Al fin, tienes toda la mañana intentando. —Finalizó con algunas risas.

—Aún no es mi derrota Subaru, volveré a intentarlo en la tarde. —Cerró sus ojos con orgullo mientras que con su tenedor agarra algo de comida.

Las 3 miraron a Teana con inconformidad, el pensamiento fue unánime. ¿Alguna vez aceptará las cosas aunque no le guste?

Hayate y Fate tomaron asiento, Subaru no tardó en volver a hablar. —¿Quieren hacer algo después de comer? Dicen que la laguna es un buen lugar para hacer deporte. —Agregaba, reflejando emoción en lo que contaba.

Hayate y Teana no tuvieron problemas con aceptar la propuesta, pero Fate no pareció gustarle.

—Planeaba ir a explorar el lugar.

—¿Eshplorar? Emn la lagumna también puedesh hacer esho. —Balbuceaba Hayate con comida en las mejillas. Presenciar tal cosa fue tan desagradable para Teana, que un quejido salió de la castaña al sentir un golpe en su pierna.

¡Tsk, maldita agresiva! Pensó inmediatamente Hayate en su dolor.

—No quiero. Si ustedes quieren vayan, no pienso ir por ahora.

—Te la pierdes. —Finalizó la conversación Hayate, para ser señalada nuevamente con el dedo intermedio de Fate.

Luego de un tiempo entre otras conversaciones sin importancia, se separaron nuevamente, esta vez quedando la rubia sola. No le importaba, incluso se sentía más tranquila. Caminaba entre los árboles sin problemas, sin nadie que le arruinara el momento. Durante el trayecto nuevamente apreciaba la flora del lugar. A pesar de ser verano, en la montaña el frío estaba constantemente presente. ¿Cómo demonios a las demás les gustaría ir a una laguna con semejante frío? Quizá para intentar pescar algo, pero a ella esas labores no le llamaban la atención por el momento.

—Muévete. —Dijo una chica de lentes junto con su grupo, mientras la apartaban bruscamente del camino.

¿Cuál era su problema? Se preguntó fastidiada. Sabía bien que no debía meterse en problemas, así que simplemente las señaló con su dedo intermedio. Gracias a los dioses que ellas ahora le daban la espalda. Miró con el ceño fruncido el lugar de dónde habían venido, por simple curiosidad retomó su paso por ese camino. Siguió derecho, encontrándose con un rollo de cartón vacío, la curiosidad incrementó un poco, quería continuar caminando. Su andar cesó cuando se topó con la cinta amarilla.

¿El límite...? Se preguntó mientras observaba el oscuro paisaje que daba enfrente de éste. Se quedó ahí inmóvil por unos minutos, cerrando sus párpados gustando del momento y los sonidos de la naturaleza que le ofrecían. También unos gemidos que apenas eran audibles.

Espera, ¿gemidos? Fate abrió sus párpados sorprendida, al parecer llegaban desde lo fuera del límite. No debía, pero era cómo si alguien forcejeara contra algo. Pasó el límite, sabiendo muy bien las consecuencias que tendría al hacerlo. Siguió el sonido que incrementaba el volumen conforme se acercaba.

La imagen parecía ser de un gran bulto moviéndose desesperado, estaba pegado a un tronco de un pino. Todo era tan raro, se acercó un poco más hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de la otra.

El susto efímero les hizo dar un respingo en ambas. Nanoha estaba demasiado alterada, el pánico la dominaba totalmente. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Sería otra miembro de las Numeri? ¿Le haría más daño?

Ella no lo soportaba, no quería ser más herida, sólo quería ser liberada. Poder respirar bien, querer encontrarse con Carim para abrazarla y jamás de los jamases separarse de ella otra vez. Las lágrimas se deslizaban junto con su sudor, suplicaba con la mirada algo de misericordia.

Por parte de Fate, estaba en shock, atemorizada por lo que observaba. ¿Por qué aquella chica estaba tan aterrada por su presencia? ¿Qué es lo que le habían hecho a tal chica para estar en esas condiciones tan traumáticas?

Fate se acercó lentamente a ella, Nanoha parecía querer hundirse en el tronco.

—¡Tranquila! No te voy a hacer nada. —Fueron las palabras justas para darle un descanso a la angustia de la cobriza. —¿Quién demonios te hizo esto? Preguntó Fate, apreciando el plástico tan fuertemente arraigado al cuerpo de aquella joven.

Nanoha no podía hablar, el plástico también cubría su boca. La rubia lo detectó y se tensó un poco.

—Uhmm... ¿Puedo intentar? —Preguntó suavemente, petición que fue asentida por la débil Nanoha.

Las manos de Fate se dirigieron gentilmente al rostro de Nanoha, tomaron el plástico e intentó al menos bajarlo de su cara. Pero era nulo y en cambio, la cobriza lagrimeaba del dolor. Estaba muy pegado a su piel y le ardía cualquier intento de removerlo.

Fate mordió su lengua, de alguna forma se sentía miserable al presenciar tanto sufrimiento. Tenía la necesidad de ayudarla, salvarla. Hacerle sentir que al fin no había motivo para tener que llorar de esa forma. —Por favor, ten calma. Yo... ¡Yo iré por ayuda! —Dijo rápidamente y le dio la espalda, pero los gemidos de Nanoha la detuvieron.

Nuevamente volteó y encontró a la cobriza negando repetidamente. Nanoha no deseaba estar más sola, las lágrimas no paraban. No aguantaría estar una vez más sola, no en ese lugar. Tenía miedo de encontrarse nuevamente indefensa contra las Numeri, o peor, con un animal. Al menos sabía que con la presencia de alguien, las Numeri no la tocarían. No podía permitirle irse y no saber si en realidad regresaría.

—¿Por qué no? —Insistió Fate inquieta. —No puedo ayudarte sin nada conmigo.

Le parecía demasiado tonto, pero no le gustaba para nada ver cómo su mirada se ahogaba en lágrimas. Tragó saliva. —Bien, tú ganas. No me moveré de aquí.

Maldición, ¿será que esa chica es un río de lágrimas?

—Necesito que te tranquilices, tus ojos se hincharán si sigues así.

Llevó suavemente su manga del abrigo a su rostro y limpió su rostro, deshaciendo cada gota de lágrima y sudor. Nanoha la apreció detalladamente, ese semblante serio y a la vez angustiado por su condición. Alguien que se preocupaba por verla bien. A pesar de que la situación no era adecuada, sintió algo de calidez nacer en sus sentimientos actualmente tan aturdidos. Sólo se había sentido así con Carim, pero esto a su vez era tan diferente a cómo es con ella. Nació en ella aquellas ganas de saber su nombre, de ella, del tipo de cosas que le gustaban. Pero sólo ambas estaban ahí, sin decirse nada. Dándose compañía mutua entre los árboles y pinos. Fate suspiró y apartó su mirada, no sabía que hacer por el momento. Se sentó derrotada sobre las hojas y miró hacia arriba. Ramas y las hojas de la copa de los árboles y pinos adornaban el cielo.

—Este lugar no es tan malo después de todo. Estamos rodeadas de una naturaleza tan pura, tanto así que, si cierras tus ojos y escuchas, apreciarás los sonidos que te ofrece.

Ambas cerraron sus párpados, apreciando a las aves cantar, el viento silbar, las hojas crujir. Fate abrió sus ojos y observó la mirada de Nanoha. Bufó en lo bajo, le calmaba el hecho de ver que esta al fin estaba tranquila pero su condición aún le molestaba, luego de unos segundos volvió a cerrarlos y seguir con el silencio que compartían ambas. No se sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero Nanoha quedó profundamente dormida. Estaba muy agotada después de todo.

Fate igual caía del sueño, el ambiente le favorecía demasiado, al menos sabía que cobriza ya se encontraba mejor a su trance de terror de antes. Hasta que el crujido de hojas secas la sacó de su somnoliento estado.

Se levantó y logro escuchar a lo lejos gritar 2 nombres. Eran sus amigas, junto con superiores. Miro a los alrededores, todo era tan oscuro.

Maldición, había perdido toda la noción del tiempo. No tuvo alternativa que también gritar, llevó ambas manos alrededor de su boca para comenzar.

—¡Acá estamos! —Despertando en el acto a Nanoha quién poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia.

Repetía una y otra vez el mismo grito, hasta que las luces de las linternas iluminaron a ambas. Las habían encontrado.

—¡Nanoha! —Carim fue la primera en exclamar y acercarse a ella. —¿Qué te hicieron? —Dijo a borde de lágrimas. Se sentía tan arrepentida y con culpabilidad. No debió dejarla sola, no con las Numeri andando por el lugar.

—Joder, ¡quién es el culpable de esto! —Preguntó enfurecida la guardia, sacó su navaja y comenzó a cortar del plástico.

Todos miraron a Fate, quién aseguró al instante no saber cómo la chica había acabado así.

—¡Debieron ser los chicos del campamento masculino, esos malditos! —Concluyó por sí misma, por mero presentimiento. —Se las verán conmigo mañana al amanecer.

Nanoha al ser liberada, cayó en los brazos de Carim, cuya rubia entre lágrimas se disculpaba una y otra vez. La cobriza suspiró cortadamente y murmuró: —Necesito café...

Su voz era apenas audible, había tenido tantas horas sin beber ni una gota. Carim sonrió y sus lágrimas resbalaron.

Después de un rato, Fate se reunió finalmente con sus amigas y Nanoha pasó la noche descansando en la enfermería. Luego de ese día, las cosas parecían volver a su cotidiana forma. La guardia del campamento presentó su queja al otro del lugar. Cómo consecuencia imponiendo un castigo a los chicos del lugar un entrenamiento militar de 2 horas cada día de las vacaciones de verano. Para su mala fortuna pues ninguno había sido responsable y jamás lo encontrarían en ese lugar.

Nanoha y Fate desde aquella noche jamás volvieron a coincidir miradas. Ni encontrarse una a la otra. En ocasiones Nanoha parecía verla, pero terminaba resultando ser otra persona. Un sentimiento desolador la acompañó constantemente. Así fue todo ese verano hasta que fue momento de despedirse del campamento. Un verano quizá no tan digno de ser recordado por aquél amargo acontecimiento... ¿O será uno amargo envuelto por un extraño dulce aroma? Nanoha no podía describirlo con exactitud.

* * *

Lunes, primer día de clases.

Nuevo año escolar, los pasillos se llenaban de caras ya reconocidas en el lugar y también nuevas. Todos apresurados por ver qué salón les habría tocado.

—Parece que me ha tocado en el 16-B. —Dijo Nanoha dirigiéndose a su amiga.

—¡Oh, yo también! —Exclamó felizmente Carim, ambas celebraron con un choque de palmas.

Al llegar al salón, tomaron lugar, estando una al lado de la otra. Comenzaron a aprovechar el tiempo para hablar sobre en qué tipo de club entrarían.

¿Jardinería, música, danza, deportivo? Había tantas opciones.

La voz del profesor silenció la clase. Luego de tomar asiento, sacó su lista y comenzó a llamar a cada alumno que había dentro de ella. La cobriza sentía algo de sueño, la voz de ese profesor era tan aburrida y desanimada. No obstante, su cuerpo se enderezó y se levantó al escuchar su nombre.

—Presente. —Alcanzó a decir.

Unos ligeros tics le invadieron en sus nervios, volvió a sentarse calmándose un poco, pero inesperadamente, su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza al ver que una chica particularmente rubia se levantaba de su lugar ante el nombre "Fate Testarossa". Esa voz, un escalofrío cosquilleante le rodeó.

¿En verdad era cierto? ¿Se trataba de esa misma chica que buscó con la mirada durante todo el verano?

Carim la miró, esos ojos reflejaban un brillo tan inmenso. No tardó en preguntarse qué había causado tal reacción en la cafémaniaca.

Ellas 2... Ahora se encontraban ambas en el mismo salón, cómo si se tratara del mismo destino.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y decidan darle una oportunidad para seguir el avance de este intento de fanfic, el cuál tendré bajo experimentación. Esta historia es realizada con el fin de aprender y mejorar la narración, escritura, y por supuesto, para también compartir mi progreso con cualquiera que desee apoyar el fanfic. ¡Cualquier crítica o consejo es bienvenido!_

 _Sin más que decir._ _¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_


End file.
